The invention relates generally to integrated circuit fabrication and semiconductor devices and, in particular, to device structures for a bipolar junction transistor and methods for fabricating a device structure for a bipolar junction transistor.
Bipolar junction transistors may be found, among other end uses, in high-frequency and high-power applications. In particular, bipolar junction transistors may find specific end uses in amplifiers for wireless communications systems and mobile devices, switches, and oscillators. Bipolar junction transistors may also be used in high-speed logic circuits. Bipolar junction transistors are three-terminal electronic devices that include an emitter, an intrinsic base, and a collector defined by regions of different semiconductor materials. In the device structure, the intrinsic base situated between the emitter and collector. An NPN bipolar junction transistor may include n-type semiconductor material regions constituting the emitter and collector, and a region of p-type semiconductor material constituting the intrinsic base. A PNP bipolar junction transistor includes p-type semiconductor material regions constituting the emitter and collector, and a region of n-type semiconductor material constituting the intrinsic base. In operation, the base-emitter junction is forward biased and the base-collector junction is reverse biased. The collector-emitter current may be controlled by the base-emitter voltage.
Improved device structures for a bipolar junction transistor and methods for fabricating a device structure for a bipolar junction transistor are needed.